Brouillard dans le Ghetto
by Grudash
Summary: Gotham se retrouve en plein brouillard, personne n'y voit à plus de deux mètres devant eux. Malgré tout, Harley décide que c'est le temps idéal pour prendre l'air et faire un peu de shopping. Avec son nouveau compagnon, Lunny, elle va néanmoins faire les frais d'un horrible larcin.


© Les personnages (Ici _Harley Quinn _uniquement_)_, l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gotham n'était pas seulement la ville du crime, la ville des super-tarés ou encore la ville des chauves-souris et volatiles en tout genre. Non, c'était également la ville du mauvais temps. Il pleuvait souvent. Il y avait parfois même des tempêtes qui passaient de temps à autres semer le trouble sur la ville, permettant bien souvent les plus avides de piller, les plus riches de se réfugier ou de partir en croisière dans des endroits plus chauds. Parfois il n'y avait qu'un épais brouillard qui se faisait assez épais pour qu'aucune voiture de la ville ne s'y risque réellement. C'était peut-être la superstition qui affirmait qu'il valait mieux éviter de sortir à Gotham par temps de brouillard, car cela portait malheur. Mais après tout, qu'est ce qui ne rend pas les gens de Gotham malheureux au final ? Tous les jours, ils avaient une nouvelle raison de s'inquiéter. Toujours est-il que ce n'était clairement pas le temps idéal pour du shopping.

Surtout du shopping dans le Ghetto. Certes, on pouvait trouver toute sorte de quincaillerie dans le Ghetto. Quelques magasins de vêtements ringards également. Beaucoup de droguerie et de magasin de cigarettes. Pas l'idéal pour une jeune fille faire ses courses, surtout seule. Car après tout, c'était le Ghetto de Gotham City. Sans doute la ville la plus dangereuse du monde, et donc le ghetto le plus dangereux du monde. Un ghetto plus dangereux que les autres, ça ne s'imagine même pas. Ça s'évite.

Mais bien sûr, tout cela ne touchait pas réellement Harley Quinn. Elle se fichait qu'il s'agissait d'un ghetto, elle l'ignorait même. La superstition ? Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était que cette nouveauté. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que dans les autres coins de la ville, elle était obligée de se déguiser si elle voulait se balader un peu et faire du shopping, alors qu'étrangement le ghetto était un coin tranquille. Oui oui tout à fait, un coin tranquille on vous dit. Après tout, Einstein l'avait dit. Tout est une question de relativité. Même la dangerosité est relative. Quand on fait parti des criminelles les plus dangereuses du monde, ce n'était pas les quelques petites frappes, les violeurs ou les gangs de rue qui vous faisaient peur. Non, c'était la police, les justiciers et toutes sortes de gens qui voulaient vous enfermer dans une chambre avec une camisole de force d'une couleur orange vive qui n'allait même pas avec votre teint et vos couleurs de cheveux. Ces gens là étaient horriblement casse pieds, et c'était la raison pour laquelle se balader dans le ghetto par temps de brouillard était l'idéal. Et très vivifiant, par ailleurs.

D'ailleurs, Harley n'était pas totalement seule. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit chien, un bouledogue français. Une horrible créature qui n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer lourdement, avec une voix un peu rauque. Il avait l'air complètement idiot et naïf. Totalement mignon, à 100%. Elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue, abandonnée, et avait décidé de l'adopter. On lui avait retiré son canard. Elle devait bien se rattraper avec autre chose. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus protéger avec ce petit chien à ses côtés. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Clair de Lune qui Abboie Trop Fort, à cause de sa couleur pâle et sa façon d'aboyer sans arrêt pour rien. Le problème, c'est que comme elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retenir un nom pareil, elle lui avait trouvé tout de même un diminutif. Lunny. C'était un nom adorable pour un chien aussi pénible.

« Regard Lunny ! Une animalerie ! Je pourrais sans doute trouver de quoi te nourrir là bas. Et on te prendra aussi un petit collier tout rouge !

_Manger ! Nourriture ! Manger ! Collier ? _Se contenta d'aboyer Lunny. Il n'avait pas une conversation très développer. C'était dans ces moments de solitudes que Harley regrettait beaucoup son canard. Au moins, il était à la fois perspicace, ironique et plus intelligent que ce chien débile. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi les véritables propriétaires du chien avait finis par l'abandonner dans la rue. Mais elle, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Même s'il n'était pas très malin, même s'il n'était pas très gentil, il restait adorable. Et Harley adorait plus que tout les animaux. Ils étaient bien souvent meilleurs compagnie que les hommes, et faisait des amis bien plus fidèles. Après la trahison de monsieur J, elle avait besoin de ce genre de compagnie. Sinon, la solitude finirait par la rendre folle ! Enfin, plus folle, quoi. Avec ce chien, il fallait juste être patient. Patience est mère de raison, après tout. Et ce même si Harley était fâchée depuis quelques années avec la raison.

Elle entra dans la boutique pour animaux. Le vendeur l'interpella dès son entrer.

« Désolé, on accepte pas les animaux ici.

Harley l'observa attentivement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une blague, ou si c'était sa folie qui ne lui faisait pas comprendre la situation. C'était une animalerie, une boutique qui se nommait « Cat&Dog », qui vendait toutes sortes de nourritures pour chiens, pour chats, pour rongeurs ou pour oiseaux. Comment cela pouvait être possible de ne pas accepter les animaux dans de telles conditions ?

« Mais... C'est pas un magasin pour animaux ?

« Non, c'est une animalerie.

« Et qu'est ce que ça change ?

« Eh ben, ça change que les animaux ne sont pas autorisés à entrer. Sinon ça serait vite le foutoir et les animaux se servirait eux-même.

« Mais comment ils choisissent leurs nourriture préféré s'ils restent à la porte.

« Mais toute la bouffe, c'est la même ! On change juste le nom de la marque, ou alors on ajoute que c'est pour tel race, mais c'est juste pour faire gonfler les prix. Vous pensez vraiment que les industries s'emmerdent à fabriquer différents types de croquettes alors que les chiens eux-mêmes s'en préoccupent pas ?

« Mais... et c'est pareil pour les chats ?

« La nourriture pour chat, c'est de la nourriture pour chien en miniature, c'est tout.

Harley haussa les épaules. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le vendeur lui disait tout ça à elle, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle hésitait cependant à laisser Lunny à l'extérieur, avec le brouillard épais qu'il y avait, c'était un coup pour qu'il se perde sur la route et se fasse écraser par une voiture qui passait par là. Mais elle dû se résoudre à le laisser là et parti en rayon chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle prit la boite de croquette pour chien la moins chère mais ce rendit rapidement compte que quelques choses clochaient. En effet, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir honnêtement et n'avait pas d'argent sur elle. Mais elle ne pu se résoudre à rentrer chez elle pour en chercher, cela faisait une trotte et le magasin risquait de fermer le temps qu'elle n'effectue l'aller-retour. Elle devrait donc faire comme à son habitude, improviser sur place. Elle se déplaça furtivement à travers les rayons à la recherche d'une proie facile.

Elle la trouva chez une personne âgé, qui ne se décidait pas à acheter le produit de soin qui correspondait le mieux à son caniche Framboise. Son sac était rouge et noir, tout à fait le style à Harley. Elle s'avança à pas de loup vers la vieille dame et tenta de soutirer discrètement son sac. Mais elle reçue de la résistance. La vieille voulait pas lâcher son sac et était solidement accrochée à ce dernier. Harley insista, mais la vieille tira à son tour quand elle remarqua qu'une folle voulait lui piquer son sac à main. Les deux femmes tirèrent chacune avec force égale sur ce sac rouge. La vieille était plus forte physiquement qu'elle ne le laissait penser au premier regard. Décidément, à Gotham, il fallait même se méfier des petites vieilles qui avait un caniche nommé Framboise.

« Donnez moi ce sac petite vieille !

« Non ! C'est le main la folle-dingue !

La vieille saisit un taser de sa poche et visa Harley avec. Mais cette dernière avait prévu un coup pareil, sortit son flingue démesuré et tira directement avant que la vieille ne l'électrocute. La vieille perdit la tête sur le coup et vit le reste de son corps s'allonger sur le sol. Malheureusement, Harley remarqua que le sang de cette sexagénaire avait tâché son tout nouveau sac. Et le sang, c'était pas si facile que ça à nettoyer.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait espèce de salle petite vieille ! Il est irrattrapable ! Si je reviens chez Ivy avec un sac aussi crade, j'vais encore me faire engueuler !

Harley donna un coup de pied rageur à la jambe du cadavre de la vieille puis repartit vers la caisse. Elle régla directement l'addition en liquide, avec de la monnaie qu'elle avait récupéré dans le sac de l'ancienne. Elle avait acheter également un ballon en plastique qui faisait pouet ainsi qu'un collier anti-puce. Elle avait tout mit dans son sac et continua sa ballade. Fort heureusement, Lunny n'avait pas bouger de l'entrée de la boutique, en compagnie d'un autre chien, sans doute le caniche de l'ancienne. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le caniche de la vieille attendre patiemment sa maîtresse qui ne reviendrait pas, surtout que Lunny et Framboise était en train de s'amuser à se monter dessus comme aimait faire les chiens habituellement. Harley détacha donc Framboise de la laisse qui la maintenait attaché à un poteau et adopta le caniche également.

Harley s'acheta une glace aux fruits à un vendeur en camion et en proposa une à Lunny, comme il avait été sage depuis plusieurs minutes d'affilées elle jugea qu'il était bon de le récompenser. _Manger ! Manger ! Glace ! Cul qui gratte ! Monter sur Framboise !_ Furent les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du bouledogue affamé. Elle lui en acheta donc également une au chocolat et la posa à terre. Elle fit de même pour framboise avec une glace à la Framboise. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus distingué que le bouledogue. _Merci très chère_, avait-elle dit à Harley en remerciement pour la flace. Lunny la dévora en quelques instants, puis regarda sa nouvelle maîtresse la langue pendu et les babines baveuses, comme s'il en redemandait. Harley le gronda sévèrement pour qu'il la laisse tout de même finir sa glace. Il se prenait pour qui ce chien ? Elle n'avait même pas reçu de merci pour les efforts considérables qu'elle avait fournis jusqu'ici pour prendre soin de lui alors que ses précédents maîtres l'avaient lâchement abandonné.

Soudain, tandis qu'elle était en train de le gronder, un type en capuche se saisit de son sac et s'enfuit en courant, disparaissant rapidement dans l'épais brouillard.

« Salopard ! S'écria Harley. Au voleur ! Rend moi mon sac ! C'est moi qui l'avait volé ! En plus, tu sauras jamais rattrapé les tâches !

Elle couru dans sa direction, suivit par ses deux chiens. Mais avec le brouillard, elle avait complètement perdu sa trace. Elle remarqua cependant une station de métro, certes dégradé à cause des gens du quartier qui s'amusait à tout détruire et tout taguer, mais encore en état de marche. Si elle avait été une voleuse, enfin elle en était une, mais si elle était à la place de celui qui l'avait volé, elle aurait prit direction le métro pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle demanda quand même à Lunny de renifler sa trace. Le chien renifla par terre, leva la tête vers sa maîtresse et dit :

_Pipi ! Chien ! Message ! _

Il leva la patte et urina. Aucune information utile de ce fait, et en plus elle perdait du temps. Elle demanda à Framboise, mais celle-ci lui informa qu'elle avait le nez beaucoup trop fragile pour ce genre d'exercice.

« Pourquoi j'ai récupéré les deux seuls chiens de la ville incapable de retrouver mon sac ?

Sans autres solutions, elle pénétra dans la station de métro en compagnie de ses animaux récupérés. La station puait la mort et la pisse, tout était plus ou moins fracturés, c'était mal famé et contrôlé par des bandes de jeunes délinquants, mais il y avait tout de même assez de monde pour que le voluer se fonde dans la masse. Avec le brouillard aveuglant dehors, il était normal de voir autant de monde utilisé l'un des seuls moyens de transports fiables par temps de brouillard, le métro souterrain. Même les gens des ghettos le savaient. Et l'agence de métro également, elle qui avait renforcé apparemment la sécurité. En effet, Harley tenta de forcer l'accès, mais un des agents de sécurité l'interpella.

« Hey, la p'tite dame, vous avez pas payé de ticket.

« Nan, mais je poursuis un voleur ! J'ai pas le temps et en plus du coup, j'ai pas de sous pour payer de ticket.

« C'est malheureux...

« Vous avez vu un type en capuche qui courrait avec un sac rouge dans la main ?

« Oui. Et lui, il a payé son ticket !

« Mais vous êtes tous obligée d'être tous aussi con ?

Harley rebroussa chemin, la mine basse. Elle n'avait plus de sous. Mais elle ne devait pas se décourager. Elle devait récupérer ce sac, c'était une question d'honneur ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cet affront. Elle tenta de repérer une nouvelle victime. Elle évita cette fois-ci les vieilles dames et pointa un couteau sous la gorge d'un grand black de deux mètres d'envergure. Celui-ci pleura à sa maman. Mais c'était trop tard. Il se retrouva dépouillé de son argent, et il avait même un ticket sur lui. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de passé les bornes d'entrée mais l'agent l'interpella à nouveau.

« Hey, la p'tite dame, les chiens sont pas autorisés dans le métro.

Harley l'assomma d'un coup de pied sur la tempe et pénétra cette fois-ci dans la station de métro. Ce dernier venait justement d'arriver. Avec un peu de chance, son voleur allait prendre ce métro. Framboise fut assez choquée par la manière de faire de Harley. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que sa nouvelle maîtresse pouvait faire à de pauvres gens. _Il faisait uniquement son travail_, fit-elle remarquer.

« Et tu prends sa défense, en plus ? Il voulait m'empêcher de vous emmener jusqu'ici. Tu préfères rester dehors par ce temps ?

Framboise n'ajouta plus rien, et laissa Harley tranquillement monter dans le métro avec ses deux chiens à ses trousses. Dans le véhicule, elle ne se posa pas à une place comme les autres passagers mais se fit remarquer, déjà de une à cause de son physique, de deux à cause de son style particulier, de trois à causes de sa précipitation, et enfin de quatre à cause de ses chiens. Elle remarqua cependant son voleur, mais celui-ci était eux prises de deux contrôleurs. Elle se figea, plaça les chiens sous un siège pour qu'ils passent inaperçu aux yeux des contrôleurs et s'installa à une place miraculeusement libre. Elle réussit cependant à entendre leur conversation.

« Vous allez me dire que ce sac est le votre peut-être ? Il est tâché de sang et ressemble à un sac de vieille, et toi tu ressembles à une petite frappe qui l'aurait bien volé à une petite vieille.

« Vous vous trompez...

« Regardez moi-ça... Georgette Lavande, 76 ans. On a justement reçu une alerte il y a pas de ça 5 minutes comme quoi on a trouvé un septuagénaire morte dans un magasin pour animaux, et on l'avait dépouillé de son sac à main. Et là on te retrouve avec un sac remplis de sang, contenant une carte d'identité d'une vieille de soixante dix ans et un sac qui contient des croquettes pour chien. Allez mec, t'es bon pour plus de 20 ans de taule, si le juge est sympa. Comme la vieille a perdu sa tête, t'auras peu de chance de sortir de Blackgate avant un moment.

« Mais je vous jure, s'pas moi ! C'est une femme avec des cheveux rouges et bleus !

« Mais oui mais oui.

Le métro s'arrêta à la station suivante et les contrôleur livrèrent le voleur de sac à la police du coin. Le voleur pleura, hurla que c'était une erreur phénoménale et qu'il était innocent, que c'était un coup monté et caetera. Harley était elle aussi sortie du métro en compagnie des chiens et regardaient la scène le regard vide. La scène était véritablement incroyable, et pour une fois, dans un sens, on pouvait dire que la jeune femme avait un peu de chance.

« Je pense que je peux faire une croix sur mon sac à main... Dommage, il allait bien avec ma tenue.


End file.
